The festival of peace
by THE ZERO ANGEL
Summary: With the third annual festival of peace around the corner, a strange plot has been in set in motion by his friends but what do they have in store and what does Hinata have to do with it? Note: none of the events post time skip occurred in this story.


It was a glorious day in Konoha, the entire village was getting ready for the third annual festival of peace. It takes place on the last three days at the end of the year. It was a time where all would celebrate friendship, family, peace,... and love. In one week , the entire village would be lit up with lanterns and candles and all sorts of fun activities. It was created in order to make everyone come together and be happy and end any bad feelings anyone had towered another and start the new year fresh to create peace. But one of the many ways it was celebrated was with girls and guys buying the person they liked a present or gift and in many cases confessing their love for one another.

Everyone was excited about the festival. All except the creator of the festival, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sat down at his favorite ramen stand, eagerly awaiting his fill. Teuchi appeared and placed a bowl filled with extra pork ramen in front of the drooling mans face. Naruto smiled before taking his hand and weaving it over his food and into his nose taking in the oh so familiar scent. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Thanks old man." Naruto shouted before happily stuffing his face to the brim. Teuchi laughed "I swear I never get tired of seeing you eat my food like that." He smiled looking at the food hanging from his favorite customers mouth. "I can't help it, I love your food so much!" He said finishing his first of many bowls to come.

Teuchi walked into the back room as Aymae came out with another bowl for him. Narutos smile threatened to split his face as he immediately started to eat. Aymae giggled as she stared at him "I'm surprised you found time to come here. Being the creator of the festival I thought you would be to busy to eat." Naruto stopped in mid bite as his smile slowly faded. "Yeah well I was thinking I might stay home." He whispered carefully. Aymae Looked at him a little surprised " But why? I thought you of all people would be bouncing off the wall in anticipation for your festival. Why would not want to be apart of it?"Naruto sighed "I Don't want to go because... I, have no one to go with, I asked everyone and they all say they where going to meet with their boyfriends and husbands or have special arrangements." Aymae bit her lip "Everyone? You asked everyone?" Naruto put his hand on his chin, trying to think of any one he had forgotten.

"Well lets see: Sakura is married to Saskue now so when I asked them they said they wanted to spend sometime alone. Then I asked Neji but he wanted to spend time with his wife Juri. Shikamru was with Shiho and they said they where going to hang with Ino and her hubby Lee. Shino has Temarie -which still creeps me out by the way.- Kiba said you two were going to 'have fun'.Sai and Tenten are going to have a private party. Kakashi is with that ANBU chick and said they where going to party with Gai and his wife Shizune, and Tsunade and Jiraiya. Iruka has Anko and they said no and Choji and his feiance Celvice are doing the cooking. So yeah thats everyone." Naruto finished with a sigh. Aymae bit her cheek trying to snuff her laughter.

"Are you sure that's everyone?" She asked knowing it wasn't. "Yep yep thats everyone." Naruto responded in a hurry. "Well, what about that girl Hin." "Uh well I gotta run see ya!" Aymae looked at him a little surprised. "But you didn't finish your food, or pay!" But he was long gone. Teuchi walked out to see the comoussion. "What did you do?" He quired. "You know I have a nose that knows when you do something wrong. So what is it?" Aymae tried not to smile. "Nothing." She said childishly. She then snapped her finger suddenly. "Umm, daddy. Can I take a break for a few minutes? Please?" Tenchi looked at her suspiciously. " Do you promise not to get in any trouble?" 'Nope.' "Of course." Tenchi sighed "Fine but be back..." "Thanks!" Ayame shouted already on her way to her destination.

Sakura sat in her husbands lap in the park. Sasuke Kissed her passionately as he warped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Sakura, not wanting to be out done, warped her arms around his neck and ran her hands in his hair. Ayame slowly came up to the couple and smiled "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW HOW CUTE!" She shouted causing the two to scramble in surprise. Sasuke, assuming he was under attack, quickly stood causing the two to fall to the ground on top of one another. Ayame was holding her sides doubled over from laughing as they slowly got up, Sakura glaring at her. "You had better have a very good reason for interrupting us!" she shouted through gritted teeth. Everyone knew never to interrupt Sakura when she was kissing Sasuke. After Naruto brought him back six years ago, she literally had to fight him in order to go out with him. Many people were surprised when he eventually gave in and went on a date with her, and now they were married for three years.

Ayame calmed down enough to talk. "Yes, it's about Naruto." She said still smiling. The speed in which Sakura's face changed was world record ready, as a huge grin starched from ear to ear. "Well don't just stand there tell me!" She shouted barely able to contain herself. "Well he came to our shop a few minuets ago. I asked him what he was going to do for the festival and he said he was going to stay home." Sakura frowned "Stay home? Why you do relies that if he stays home our plans are ruined." She sat back in the seat, Ayame sat on her right as Sasuke plopped down next to his wife. His arm on the armrest holding up his head. Completely uninterested in what the two were discussing.

Aymae sighed. "When I asked him why he wasn't going he said everyone else is with someone"

Sakura gasped" Wait do you think he knows that..." "No. There is no way he could know what where doing or that there is anything out of the ordinary. Trust me. Although, When I asked him why he didn't ask Hinata he ran off, not even finishing his ramen." " Well I gauss we just have to see what Juri and Neji report to us and from there we can tweak the plan around." "Are you sure we should wait?" "We have a week until the festival, there is no reason we should rush this and rise suspicion." Aymae nodded as she got up. "That makes sense. Well I have to get back to the shop in case he comes back, keep me updated. I'll see you later you guys." Sakura and Sasuke waved as she rubbed her stomach and turned her husbanded "This is so stupid. Why are we doing this?" Saskue asked clearly annoyed, Sakura frowned " Because they are our friends and we are trying to help them." Saskue rolled his eyes "Whatever." He stood up and Sakura followed. "Don't give me that 'I'm so cool and uncaring' routine. Everyone one knows you care about Naruto, even him." She said pointing to her stomach. Saskue smirked as he got on one knee and lifted up her shirt to expos her nine month bulge. "Do me a favor little guy, don't be like your mother." Sakura promptly punched him on the crown of his head and stormed away. Saskue quickly graped her wrist, spun her around and got punched in the face. "Don't try to butter me up when I'm mad at you Mister." Saskue sighed ' Hello couch.' He thought.

Meanwhile on training ground 4, Juri was stretching her arms in order to prepare for her 'normal' training exercise. She intertwined her fingers and lifted them over her head. "I really hope your ready for defeat lady Hinata. I don't plan on going easy on today." Juri smiled as she watched her face change from calm, to sightly annoyed, to amused. Hinata bent down and put her right leg to the side and stretched it out before switching to the left side. " I wish you wouldn't call me lady Hinata, and as for defeat I apologize but I will not lose." Hinata said before standing up. " So are you ready.?" Juri asked looking sternly at her Hinata smiled. "Let's begin." She slipped seamlessly into her stance but did not activate her bloodline trait. Juri smiled and looked her right in the eye waiting for her to make a move. As Hinata returned the look a strange wind blow signaling their start as the two dashed at one another.

Juri was in one of the three groups that graduated in the same year as Neji and his squad. She was a exceptional fighter, with a few ninjutsu, and decent chakra control. But her true strength was in her ability to quickly combine her attacks and overwhelm her opponents. She was book smart to a degree but where she really excelled was in street smarts and ability to deceive. She had to learn early on that she had to fight to get what she wanted in order to survive. Her mother was raped by Orochimaru when she was young. She and her mother pleaded with her father not to go after him knowing ti was suicide but he vowed revenge and left to face him. He never returned and was presumed dead and the stress and sadness caused her mother to give birth on the spot, and unfortunately, she did not survive the experience. She gave birth to a small girl who's only resemblance to Orochimaru where her eyes. Juri despised her for taking her family and on several occasions tried to kill her. But no matter what she could never bring herself to do it . The most she ever done was on her scound attempt when she cut her across her eye when she was only four years old. It took a lot of doing but eventually, Juri warmed up to her and gradually started to love her like a real big sister.

She was tall, about six feet, with shoulder lengthen bright purple hair tided in a tight braid. She was a bit off a tomboy who used seduction as a means for getting what she wanted. So much so that she gained the nickname 'The beautiful snake.' She was known for her clothing, or lack there of. Juri liked to keep her outfit simple and out off the way with the new edition chuunin vest which looked like a sandwich board with straps on the side and more armor with a black shirt with wight long sleeves and black knee length shorts. After marring Neji, she felt she needed to tone down her outfit from her more 'revealing' attire for it felt inappropriate. She meet Neji on a mission seven years ago.

And she hated everything about him.

He was way to stuck for her taste and took every thing to seriously. She was more of a go with the flow type of person. Their mission was to help a group of warriors deliver a sword to a client in the west. The whole trip Juri and and Neji constantly kept fighting over everything, what path to take, who got first watch when it was time to rest, who ate what , bathroom breaks, what hotel to stay in, everything. They eventually found common ground when they where attacked by bandits. They were both impressed with the others fighting ability, but neither dared showed it. They countnuied to be on the team when Lee was injured when a building fell on him and they needed a forth for the team. After about a year the two became close friends with each other and they would try to convince Tsunade to let them on a team when ever possible. After returning back from a particularly hard mission, Tenten decided to play match maker and would countlessly find clever ways to get them together. Eventually she succeed and the two dated for two years before Neji popped the question to which she said yes. The two where now married for four years.

Juri was very found of being a Hyuuga to be very interesting and found that she liked many of its members, but for some unknown reason she took a strong interest in Hinata. She saw a lot of raw talent in her but could not understand why Hinata could not access it. Juri decided to help train her but soon found that while she was powerful she never unleashed her full potential. One day while failing to make any improvement she had completely lost it.

"I can not believe how useless and pathetic you are! It's a miracle you've lasted this long.! You should have been killed long ago!"She spat. Hinata winced, she had never seen her act this way. "I'm so sorry I..." "Don't apologize to me! You should apologize to your team! Your friends! And anyone else who had the misfortune of depending on you when it counted!" Hinata now felt weaker then she did before her fight with Neji. "It's no wonder that Naruto guy does not like you, your weak and a liability. He would probably get weaker being around you." Hinata widened her eyes 'How did she know?' She then started to understand what she said and narrowed her eyes " N-Naruto would not become weak because of me, he could never be weak." Hinata stated, surprising Juri. ' Interesting.' Juri thought 'Well its wroth a shot.' " Of course he would! I bet every time he is near you he has his energy taken from him. It's no wonder he did not become a chuunin he was to weak.!" " No! Your wrong! He is very strong. He has tried so hard to get where he is and he got there with determination and strength!" Hinata screamed. Juri smirked ' Thats it now for the finisher' "If he is SO strong why is he not Hokage Why did it take so long to bring Saskue back. He is even weaker than you." Juri said before she fell into a fit of laughter. Hinata was furious, She activated her byakugan and charged Juri. She smiled ' Now I finally get to see what you are truly made of.' The fight had lasted about ten minutes, both of them consistently almost killing the other. Half way trough the fight, Hinata and Juri were secretly enjoying themselves. Juri had figured out that all Hinata needed was a rival, some one she could compete with and grow stronger together and challenge one another to get stronger. Soon after their first real fight, the two would stay together a lot and got to be good friends. Although, they did love to fight and most of the time they would purposely say or do something to the other that would start a fight. There where however only tow times were a winer was obvious. One time Juri had struck her with a pillar of earth before sending her back down with a enormous fire blast, onto a large rock almost destroying her spine. She was in the hospital for a month. The second time, Hinata came in low and brook her knees before striking her with eight juuken strikes leaving her a bloody mess. She was in a coma for five weeks. While they decided never to let it go to that extreme again, they never did go easy on each other.

Which is what they had planed for this fight has they charged at each other. Juri jumped in the air and came down with an ax kick but Hinata was quick to gaured, grabbed her foot and flung her to the right. Juri flipped and landed on her hands, as Hinata stayed her ground waiting for the follow up attack she knew was coming. Juri flipped to her feet and immediately started forming hand signs "Rock pillar Jutsu!" She screamed as five large rock towers sprung high in the air from the ground and raced towered Hinata. They revolved around her as they closed in making it harder to doge between them. With her byakugan she saw Juri getting ready to leap over the pillars while preparing a jutsu. ' She's going to shot fire down expecting me to jump out. Clever, but it will not work.' she taught as she jumed and chanted "Grand rotation! " A huge blue sphere engulfed her form, annihilating most of the top half of the pillars. Juri stopped in mid run and waited for her to stop spining. As soon as she did she shouted "Fire style: flame bomb Justu!" A large ball of blue hot fire shot over her and exploded sending down a large wave of flame at her. Hinata smiled 'Nice new jutsu, but it will not work' Hinata thought as she took a deep breathe "Air palm!" she chanted sending a huge wave dissipating most of the fire. She landed gracefully and faced Juri with a smirk. "Oooookay fine, it looks like now we can fight as warriors." Juri got into a basic stance " Hand to Hand. It is, after all, the basis of all combat." Hinata nodded "Like my father always says. 'Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon.'"

They eyed each other carefully. Juri was the first to strike, trowing two Shuriken at Hinata's head as she charged her . Hinata simply caught the Shuriken in her teeth and spat one back at her Juri jumped over it and while she was in her apex Hinata spat out the other clipping the top of her left shoulder. Ignoring the pain Juri brought her right fist down to Hinata jumped back just enough to dodge the blow but still was in range to attack. As soon as Juri's fist made contact with the ground she swept her right foot to knock her over. Hinata lifted her left foot and stomped on her leg stopping the attack as she brought her left foot to kick her in the face. Juri quickly brought up her hands to block the blow and used her momentum to trow Hinata back and of her leg. Hinata lost her balance and as she tried to steady herself, Juri got up and punched her hard in the gut before grabbing the sides of her head and jumping up ramming her knee in to her face. The pain was great but Hinata fought trow it. She swatted her hands away before taking her thumb and pointer finger, grabbed the Shuriken in her Juri's shoulder and rammed it completely in it. Juri screamed as she jumped back but Hinata quickly followed and slammed her palm into her stomach twice knocking her down.

Juri Smiled before puffing into a tree log, Hinata stood there waiting for Juri to finish sneaking up on her. As soon as she got close Hinata whipped out a kunai and clashed it against hers. "You know, I really hate that damn byakugan. You know about the substitution all along."Juri said through gritted teeth. Hinata smiled as she struggled against her kunai"Yes. Although you made it to obvious after I pushed the Shuriken in you and you jumped back instead of counter attaching immediately like you usually do." Juri grinned "clever mink. However..." Juri snatched Hinata's kunai, leaped back and trow them both at her Hinata ducked as the kunai whizzed though her hair. Juri came in with a low kick, Hinata grabbed her feet before doing a back flip almost kicking Juri in the face. But as she was about to land on her feet her hair came up and cut her across the face. Juri stumbled back and looked at her dumbfounded. "H-h-h-ho-how?" She asked looking at her bloodstained hand and then back at her. " When you trow the kunai at me I sent chakra from the crown of my head to my hair so that when they cut trough it my chakra stopped them and held them in place. Are you okay Maybe we should stop here?" Juri jolted up "Ha! Don't think that just because you got a good hit in, that that means this fight is over." Juri looked at her hand again and sighed " But maybe a ten minute break."

Juri moved over to the nearest tree and plopped down with Hinata close in tow. Hinata pulled out her jar of medical cream and sat down in front of her. "Please close your eyes, and move your bangs from your face." Juri complied as Hinata got to work rubbing the cream on the injury's. Juri smiled ' Now is the perfect opportunity.' She thought. " Hey lady Hinata, what are you going to do for the festival? Any plans for any special someone?" Hinata blushed as she sighed slightly. ' I wish she wouldn't call me that.' "I don't have any plans really, I plan to do the apology ceremony with Kiba on the first day. But after that," She trailed off as Juri started laughing. " Oh man I remember that! Oh my god, he got so bloated. Ha ha ha!" Hinata frowned " It's not my fault! I didn't know he was so severely allergic to pecan!" " I just cant believe he was about to leave hospital for a broken leg, you make him a pie, and he ends up back in the hospital worse than when he first got in! HA HA HA HA HAAA!" Hinata looked down flustered and embarrassed. "If you keep laughing your going to reopen the wounds and I won't help you again!" Juri coughed into her hand as she slowly calmed down. "Sorry, sorry. But in all seriousness, why are you not doing anything else with anyone. What do you plan on doing instead ?" Hinata shrugged before pulled out a few bandages and went about applying them. "I was just going to stay home and train I guess." She pulled out another bandage to finish the job. They almost completely covered the left side of her face. "There. I'm really sorry for." " Um what did we agree on before. We said we would never apologize and that we knew what we were going into from the start. So suck up that apology." "But." " Suck it up." Juri said shaking her fist. Hinata sighed and sucked up a lot of air. Juri then punched her gut and Hinata gasped and stated coughing. Juri smiled "Good."

Juri stood up and offered her hand to Hinata who hesitantly took it and stood up herself. "Anyway, why don't you ask that Naruto guy out?" Hinata blushed and looked away. Well- um -you see -I-um." "Hey theres this grate new invention! They're called COMPLET SENTENCES!" Hinata sighed and stared to walk slowly. "It's because he probably has so many things planned being the creator of the festival and he has so many friends he would rather hangout with. And besides he, he, he doesn't like me anymore." Juri caught up with her and stared. "Okay lets start at the beginning. Firstly, you said probably as in you don't know that for a fact because you didn't ask him did you?" Hinata looked down ashamed. "well no, I haven't asked him." Juri stopped and pointed an accusing finger at her"Aha theres your first mistake. How on earth are you going to know what he is up to if don't ask him? Secondly all of your friends are going to be hanging out with their significant other. So thats out." Hinata looked at her quizzically. "How do you know everyone is busy?" Juri bit her tongue ' Capity crap crap crap.' She chanted in her mind. ' Okay, think Juri think.' She almost snapped her finger as she said " Neji and I where planing to have a party but with so many others having their own plans we canceled." " Oh well I'm sorry to it did not work out." Hinata said politely to a very happy Juri ' Thank god that worked, Sakura would kill me if I spilled the beans.' " Yeah well we're talking about you now. Anyway what did you mean when you said he doesn't like you any more?" Hinata casted a very depressed look on her face. "Well since he got back from his training trip with master Jiraiya eight years ago, We started to hang out more and more. We got selected for missions together more often and we just liked to hang out. At first it was just with my team but as time went on he would find me specifically and we would hang out more and more and and we were happy together."

"But about half a year ago He stated to get really nervous around me. At first it wasn't that bad. But as time went on he would have a harder time talking to me, and sometimes even even run from me to. And lately, he as been avoiding me altogether." Hinata sniffed as a tear rolled down her face. "I think its because he knows I like him but he doesn't fell the same way so to avoid hurting my feelings he trying to avoid me but that is making things worse. I just can't deal with getting my heart broken. I 'm not mad at him, he has the right to like anyone he wants, I just, I just..." She brought her hands up to her face as more tears slid down. Juri walked up to her, looked at her... And then punched her on the crown of her head. Hinata fell to the ground and stated to rub her head as she looked up at an angry Juri. "Oh boohoo He might not like me. Toughen up would ya! Where the hell is that tough strong willed Hinata I was just fighting a minute ago? Where is the woman who has been on countless live and death, do or die missions? One minute your kicking all kinds of ass, the next your balling like a baby. And over a boy no less! Come on girl I know your stronger than this. I thought I showed you that when you truly want something to go out there and grab it, so long as it's legal, and laugh in the face of failure."

Hinata stood up and smiled at her softly. Then Juri got a wicked idea. "You should go find him right now and ask him to go to the festival. You don't have to confess or anything just do it." Hinata looked a little uneasy. "Oh I don't know. I mean what if he..." " June fourteenths." Hinatas paled as her blood ran cold. "If you don't ask him before the start of the festival, I will tell everyone including Neji AND your father what happened that fateful day." Juri said grinning maniacally. Hinata swallowed hard. "Please. Don't. Please." She whispered. Normally she would challenge someone that threatened her but this was way to big to even think about risking.

"You know what must be done. If you don't everyone will know about... " "Surprise!" Came a loud voice from behind Juri. She then felt two hands wrap around her eyes. She laughed before walking around with her arms in front of her, playing up the blind role. "Oh no. Who turned out the lights. I cant see." "Ha ha. Its me mother!" Juri reached behind her head, picked up the small child and kissed his forehead "Well if it isn't my favorite son Kenji. What a pleasant surprise," Kenji folded his arms and pouted. "Surprise? You haven't forgotten you promise to come to lunch with me and daddy have you? 'Yep' "Of course not sweet. Mama would never forget about her baby." She kissed his cheek to which he immediately wiped off. " Mother I'm not a baby. I'm a grown man and a ninja too!" Juri smiled as she placed him on the ground. " Well your not a ninja yet. Say hello to Hinata." Kenji looked up at her and frowned. Hello Kenji." Hinata said kindly but nervously. Kenji just continued to glare at her. Juri got a little angry at this but kept her cool. "Kenji, say hello." she said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Hello, Lady Hinata." He said bitterly. Juri sighed quietly and picked him up. "Hello everyone." Said Neji finally catching up to them "Hey you, how bout a kiss?" Juri questioned . "Oh no you wouldn't want to kiss me, I'm all sweaty from training." Juri cocked an eyebrow playfully " Wana bet?" She grabbed him with her free hand and yanked him in for a kiss, careful to not crush Kenji. Hinata smiled at the twos loving embrace. Kenji cleared his throat loudly to stop them, To which they paid no mind to. "Excuse me but are we are or are we not getting lunch?" Kenji stated. The two separated as Neji patted his sons dark purple hair and smiled. "Okay son, just give me a moment and we will be on our way."

Neji walked over to Hinata and gave her a hug which she returned. "Hello Hinata, how are you?" She sighed and replied. "I'm...okay." He let go of her and looked her in the eye for the first time. "Its Kenji is it not?" Neji said. " He still hates me, but he has every right to be. Seeing his mother like that after our fight, he must think I'm a monster." she looked down saddened by the memory. Neji placed his hand on her comfortingly. "Don't hate yourself, he is only four and that was his first time seeing anyone injured. I promise you he will forgive you in time." Hinata smiled as she hugged him once more. "Thanks Neji, that makes me feel a little better." Neji let go and looked towered his wife and son. "Well I have to go, I'll see you later." Neji walked over to Juri and garbed her hand as Kenji walked ahead of them. "So, whats the plan?" Juri kissed his cheek. "First we're going to take Kenji out to eat, then we go see Sakura, I have a lot to tell her and hopefully she can heal my face. And then we all hang out together." Neji smirked " You lost again huh. Is it bad? Maybe we should see Sakura first." Juri smiled and shook her head. " The cuts are deep but nothing to worry about. She caught me with a brilliantly clever move."

"Come on!" Kenji shouted from the distance. "we're coming!" They shouted in unison.


End file.
